A Child Forgotten
by penelopegraceful
Summary: Sam is forgotten on the most important day of the year, his birthday and is injured. His father and brother return home only to make the situation worse. Will they lose Sam forever or will they realize the error of their ways and make things right for once. Pre-Series, TeenChesters LimpSam/ AngstyDean/ NeglectfulJohn
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Child Forgotten

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Basically Sam is forgotten on the the most important day of the year, his birthday and is injured. His father and brother return home only to make the situation worse. Will they lose Sam forever or will they realize the error of their ways and make things right for once.

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 1

As Sam sank down onto one of the two old stained mattresses that occupied the dim and unbearably cold room. He allowed his mind to wonder. Did he truly mean so little that no one remembered his birthday? It was one thing for dad to forget, it seemed like lately he barely remembered he had a second son, but Dean never forgot stuff like this. Dean knew how important birthdays were. It was the one day a year that they exactly what Sam wanted to do.

Dean always had a way of surprising Sam with something unexpected. Whether it was a trip to the book store where he could go pick out his favorite book or even one year, Dean took Sam to a professional soccer game, but there was always something to make him feel loved.

Maybe it was better this way? He was a Winchester after all. Winchester men are tough, and don't have time for such frivolous things like birthdays. He was thirteen now, and he damn well better start acting like it. But even with this new found sense of adulthood, he couldn't help to feel the ache in his chest. The heavy feeling in his heart that comes along with being forgotten.

"I don't need them," he whispered out loud to himself.

000000000000000000000000000

A bout an hour later Sam finally wondered out of the room he was sharing with Dean to go find some breakfast. Dean and John were set to come back today, maybe he had jumped the gun on the whole birthday thing? Maybe they were planning something for later in the afternoon when they got back? That had to be it! And as quick as the horrible sickening feeling came it vanished.

Sam spent the better part of the day cleaning the old dilapidated house they were currently calling their home and sharpening the knives. It was the second time that day that he had allowed his mind to just drift off and daydream about what Dean and his dad could have in store for him? Maybe movies or a trip to the dollar store or... and that when he felt it the recognizable sting of a cut. Only this pain was magnetized by a hundred. He looked down to his hand instantly only there was a 4 inch cut running clean across his left bicep, and it looked deep. "Shit," he murmured to himself as he raced off to the bathroom to examine the cut. Once in front of the sink his eyes widened at the amount of bright red blood cascading down his arm and onto his clothes.

0000000000000000

It took a total of 15 stitches and a good hour to clean and dress his arm, the pain was excruciating and almost blinding at times, but he was thirteen now, no longer a child. He almost felt ashamed of himself for the physical pain he was feeling. His dad would have showed no emotion and would have taken it like a man, dean too. No wonder they left him here, they knew he was weak.

He then went about cleaning all of the blood that he had shed in the kitchen and bathroom. It was a little shocking, he hadn't realized he had lost that much blood. It looked like some gruesome scene from Kill Bill. The last thing to do was to get out of the blood stained clothes.

As he pulled the clean long sleeve over his head, the blood loss and exhaustion finally hit him. His eyelids felt heavy and his body began to feel like jello. He allowed his head to take contact with the pillow and before any thought of his forgotten birthday was able to rush into his head, he was asleep.

000000000000000

"Dad that was intense! That thing was huge!" Dean Winchester roared as he and his father entered the small home. "Biggest black dog I've ever seen." John stated matter of factly, not sharing the same enthusiasm as his son. The truth was throughout the entire trip John had just wanted to come home to Sammy. As uncharacteristic as that sounded even to him, John held some guilt for leaving his youngest behind, but he knew he had made the right choice in leaving Sam behind. Hell, he didn't even want to take Dean but Dean had been so adamant in going that he didn't have the heart to say no.

As Dean continued to blabber on about detail from the hunt, his eyes widened at the disaster that was the kitchen. The dishes were unwashed and the knives had been left out scattered about on the table. What guilt John had felt for leaving his youngest was suddenly replaced with anger and rage. What had that boy been doing this whole time? He already knew the answer, homework. Sometimes John wondered if that boy was even a Winchester? As the rage continued to boil inside he raced upstairs to Sam and Dean's room to give that boy a piece of his mind.

As he banged on the door he couldn't help the way he screamed his youngest sons name, "SAM!"

**TBC! So this is definently a multi chapter story. Please review and tell what you think, or even where you think this story should go! This is my first story so any help will be greatly appreciated! I'll try to have the next chapter up by this weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Child Forgotten

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Basically Sam is forgotten on the the most important day of the year, his birthday and is injured. His father and brother return home only to make the situation worse. Will they lose Sam forever or will they realize the error of their ways and make things right for once.

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 2**

"SAM!" The banging alone was enough to startle Sam out of light sleep, but the scream just terrified him. The second Sam jumped out of the bed, was the second John decided that he had enough waiting and opened the door. As John laid his eyes on the boy, the anger dissolved into worry as he took in the grey parlor Sam's skin had also the glassy look Sam had in his all too expressive eyes. Something was definently wrong, but John had more urgent things to discuss with his youngest. "Sam what the hell do you think you're doing, huh? " I told you before we left that I wanted all the damn knives sharpened and and this house spotless!"

"I'm sorry sir, I was sharpening the knives but I..." "I'm so sick of your excuses Sam. I was under the impression that you could be trusted and you were mature enough to be on your own for 48 hours, obviously your not." "You're selfish Sam, there are more important things in life that studying and doing homework. I asked you to do two simple chores to help the family out and you couldn't even do them. Why can't you be more like Dean."

Without even a second glance at Sam, John left the room, but not before telling (more like warning) his youngest of the PT drills he was in for in the morning as punishment.

As soon as Sam was sure that he was alone, he sank down on to the moldy carpet that lined his room and hung his head in shame. The last of Johns comments had cut through Sam's heart like a knife.

"I was under the impression that you could be trusted..."

"You're selfish..."

"Why can't you be more like Dean..."

He felt the unmistakable prickle in his eyes of tears, but he refused to allow them to fall, after all he was a man now, and men don't cry. From now he was just going to have to be tougher. But even without the tears he could feel the pressure building in his chest, and the burning, as if his heart was being torn into a million little pieces. Pieces that couldn't be easily mended.

The ironic part about this whole situation was that we wasn't even studying or doing homework, he actually was following directions and trying to be a good son, but it was never enough. And the horrible truth is that he may never be enough for his father.

With determination in Sam's eyes he vowed to try harder, to keep his head down and maybe just maybe he would become invisible to his father. It was apparent that he could never be like Dean, so why bother. He just needed to survive.

000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Sam fell into a fitful sleep, he felt hot and cold at the same time and the sweat was cauing his pajamas to stick his frail small body. Dean heard the unmistakeable sound of a restless little brother and got up to check on Sam.

He had no doubt heard the words John had said to Sam earlier that evening, and as horrible was they were, what was worse was that Dean agreed. He didn't know what to say to Sam after the argument so he just completely ignored his brother, and only crept into the room once he knew Sam was asleep.

As Dean walked towards his brothers bed, the sheen that coated Sam was startling. Gently Dean rested his hand across Sam's fevered brow and was imediatly alarmed at just how much heat Sam was emitting. As if atuned to his brothers worry, Sam's glassy blue green eyes blinked open a fraction of a inch to greet his brother.

"Hey buddy," Dean gently whispered. "How you feelin?"

"m fine De..." Sam slurred.

"Yeah I'm sure you are buddy, stay right here I'm going to get you some water alright." The only answer Dean got was a small groan and kind of sounded like an "okay."

As he made his way back to Sam with the water, he was greeted to a more coherent Sam that was attempting to get out of bed.

"Hey, hey, stay in bed, you're in no shape to be walkin around."

"Leave me alone Dean, I'm not a baby, I'll do whatever I damn well please."

And with that Dean placed the water on the bedside table and stared at Sam as he continued to try to stand up. As if unable to hold his tongue any longer,

"Dad was right Sam. You are selfish and ungreatful."

Dean briskly turned around and headed for his bed on the other side of the room. He grimaced at the words that he had just uttered, but Sam would forgive him by morning. Somehow the morning would fix everything in Dean's mind.

As he stared at his brothers back Sam couldn't help but to feel the horrible pain in his chest return and this time with a vengence. Sam always felt a degree of lonliness even when surrounded by his dad and brother, but to know that both of them thought he was selfish and ungreatfull brought a whole different kind of pain. A searing almost numbing type of feeling.

As he stepped into the tiny bathroom, the pain from the gash to his arm decided to make itself known. "Son a a..." he had to grip the sink until his knuckles turned white to keep himself from crying out. Gingerly, he stripped of the long sleeve shirt and winced as the fabric rolled of his arm. As he carfully unwrapped the guaze covering the wound, he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Not only was the would red, but it looked as though infection had set in. Pus and fluid leaked out from inbetween the stiches. No wonder he had a fever.

Searching and finally finding the first aid kit under the sink Sam cleaned the wound again and began to redress it. By the time he was finished he was physically and mentally exhausted. He cleaned up and mess making sure to not leave any evidence that he was injured and walked back to his bed. Between the pain in his chest and the pain in his arm, he welcomed sleep like an old friend.

**TBC! Okay so first of thank you to everyone who reviewed seriously THANK YOU. Please continue to review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and thank you to Skye1963 those are very good questions! **

**The first half of the story is very angsty, and I think the next chapter will continue with that theme, but get ready for some fluff! You have been warned :)**

**-penelopegraceful**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Child Forgotten

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Basically Sam is forgotten on the the most important day of the year, his birthday and is injured. His father and brother return home only to make the situation worse. Will they lose Sam forever or will they realize the error of their ways and make things right for once.

I don't own anything.

Note: Thank you again for all the great reviews, and to all the people who have favorited this story!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3

"Samuel, get your ass outside in 5 minutes."

To say that Sam felt bad would have been understatement of the year. His body felt drained and the pain radiating from the gash on his bicep was close to unbearable. The thought of doing physical training with his arm in its current state made his knees shake. "Suck it up Winchester," he thought to himself. It's just a little 5am PT training. What's the worse that could happen?

After getting dressed in a thermal long sleeve, a coat and a pair of sweat pants he headed outside to face his father. Even though he knew he was in Montana in the winter, the cold completely caught him off guard. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around his mid section, but soon regretted it. The small movement caused an avalanche of pain within his entire body, his vision actually blackened for a second before he was able to right himself. Between his determination and his pride there was no way he was going down, at least not without a fight.

"Alright, run the track." John eyed his son sternly, the boy looked down right breakable. Between the long hair and skinny limbs John prayed that this was just Sam's awkward phase. He caught himself thinking not for the first time that week that he wished Sam was more like Dean.

"How many laps sir?" Sam's voice was a bit horse, and talking seemed to take more energy than normal. For a second, Sam wondered if maybe he should tell his father about his arm and the infection? "No, he would just laugh, and then get angry that I was being weak. No, I'll be a Winchester and suck it up," Sam thought bitterly.

John stood in front of the snow-covered track that wrapped around the vast property. Parts were hidden in deep foliage and over grown bushes. "Run until I say stop, no cheating either, you understand. I'll be watching from the house."

And with that Sam took off down the track, his pace was fast but that was just for show. As soon as Sam got to a part where he knew John would not be able to see him he slowed his pace.

Each breath felt like he was sucking in shards of glass and his lungs were burning. One good part about the freezing temperature is that it temporally numbed his arm. He continued down the track, trying his hardest to avoid ice patches and deep clumps of snow.

After successfully completing two full laps, things started going down hill for Sam Winchester. The deep burning in his lungs had moved to his throat and was causing him to have trouble taking in the air that he needed. Additionally the numbing sensation that he had felt earlier in his fingers, toes and lips, had progressed to a full on numb feeling with the occasional spike of pain. But he was given an order, an order that he would fulfill. He was tired of being a disappointment in his father and Deans eyes. But that didn't stop him from questioning, "His dad knew was he was doing right?" Sam had already estimated that he had been outside for a little over an hour. Any second he would hear his father calling his name to come inside, any second.

00000000000000000

John walked back into the warm house, well it was about ten degrees warmer inside than outside, not much but he would take it. It was 5:15am far to early to begin making breakfast, Dean wasn't even awake yet, and he didn't want Sam to eat until after they had sparred. No, it was far to early.

With his mind made up to went to couch and propped his feet up. Between the comfort of the couch and the low humming from the television. John Winchester closed his eyes, if only for a second he thought.

000000000000000

Sam wanted to cry, but he be damned before he allowed that to happen. His whole body hurt, but felt numb at the exact same time. It was a strange combination, and a painful one. His running had slowed down to a slow walk his legs wobbled with each step and his vision was beginning to turn on him. He just felt so tired. He tried to think about what he really wanted at that exact moment. A warm soft bed, maybe some hot chocolate, and someone to hold him. Deep down this thought always had away of creeping back into his mind. He just wanted to be held, not in a sexual way, hell he was only thirteen. No, he wanted a mother, someone who would hold him close and make him feel special. He wanted someone who would tell him that everything was going to be okay, and for once in his life he just wanted to believe it. "God, I really am a baby."

00000000000000000000000000

"Dad!"

"Whaaa...t...De..?" John stuttered out as he began the awake from his deep sleep. "Dad, where the hell is Sam? I thought you said you two were doing PT this morning? It's already 8:00am?"

"WHAT! 8:00am, oh god, I feel asleep. Sams been out there since 5:00 this morning."

There wasn't anymore time for pointing fingers, even though they both knew this was John's fault. Sam was out there somewhere in thirty degree weather, and he had been for several hours. They both decided to go in opposite direction on the track and hopefully one of them would find Sam. Both were hoping that Sam had enough sense to find some warmth or at least strong enough to continue running despite the weather.

After several agonizing minutes of searching, Dean heard his father's voice. "Dean! Over here!" As Dean ran towards his father's voice the sight in front of him would scar him for life. Sam lay limply in his fathers arms, his lips were tinged with blue and slightly parted as small puffs steadily came out.

"The kids ice-cold, we need to get him back to the house. Run ahead of me and start a luke warm bath for him. Go Dean NOW! Both men ran fast through the track and as John ordered, Dean got to the house first and began preparing for Sam. He went into the bathroom and started the bath, it couldn't be to warm, he didn't want to hurt Sam but at the same time cold water would defeat the purpose.

The front door swung open and John Winchester rushed upstairs with his limp son in his arms and began to lay him on the bed. Swiftly both John and Dean began the process of undressing Sam of his wet clothes. Once the outer layers were off John began to pull off Sam's thermal. "What the hell?" Both older Winchesters said in unison. The gash on Sam's bicep was now in full view and it looked angrier than ever. Despite Sam being nearly a popsicle. The gash remained hot and look severely infected. As John began to probe the cut, a soft whimper escaped Sam's lips. Overwhelmed with emotion over the last several minutes John picked his son up into his arms and held him close, all while whispering soothing words into his youngest ear. "It'll be alright Sam, everything is gonna be alright. Daddy's got you."

**TBC! Thank you so much for all the reviews. This is the last chapter for tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter in by tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Child Forgotten

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Basically Sam is forgotten on the the most important day of the year, his birthday and is injured. His father and brother return home only to make the situation worse. Will they lose Sam forever or will they realize the error of their ways and make things right for once.

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 4

As John held his son in his arms, Dean went back to the restroom to check the water. "Hey dad, I think the waters ready." John was so caught up in the moment that he forgot he had a severely hypothermic child in his warms. Once Sam was completely undressed John picked him up and gingerly carried him to the bathroom. "Dean, be ready for him to buck and fight once his body hits the water, even though it's cool, it'll feel like it's boiling to him." Dean nodded and watched as his father ever so gently began to submerge Sam in the water. As if on cue, Sam's bloodshot eyes flew open and an agonizing yelp escaped his lips. "Shhh, Sam it's alright. You're a little to cold buddy, we gotta warm you up." Despite the explanation Sam continued to fight his father. Finally Dean stepped in and carded his hand though Sam's long chestnut hair. "You're going to be fine little bro, I know it hurts, but I'll be right here the whole time," Dean whispered. And with that Sam stopped struggling and allowed his father and brother to continue with the bath.

00000000000000000000000000

As soon as John felt that Sam had warmed up enough, he reached into the tub and scooped the young man out and gently laid him on his bed.

The next thing to do was to treat his arm and get the kid warmed up. John left the room in search of the first aid kit, Dean began to dress Sam in the warmest clothes he could find.

Sam had begun to shiver violently, which was a good sign, but he could tell he was in a lot of pain. Sam's eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to off set the tears that were bordering his lash line. Dean took note and began to shift himself and Sam into a different position. "Whaaa you doin," Sam managed to get out. "Just getting us a little more comfortable that's all." Sam now had his head resting on Dean's chest. "I used to do this when you were a baby."

Sam would have been mortified, had he been in the right mind set, but he felt strangely comfortable in the new position. As Sam's eyes began to slip shut again, John walked in with the newly found first aid kit in hand. "Whoa buddy, keep those eyes open, I have a few questions, before you go off to dream land," John stated.

"Sam, what happened to your arm."

With that question the lights in Sam's eyes turned back on and he was suddenly all to aware of the scrutiny he was under. His eyes immediately went down to his hands and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I was cleaning the knives, sir."

Both of the older Winchesters looked shocked, here they had thought that same have been lazy and had just neglected his duties.

"I wasn't paying attention and one slipped and cut me. I tried to go back and clean the rest of the knives sir, but I was so tired, and..." Sam felt the hot tear cascade down his cheeks.

John's heart clenched at the sight in front of him. Sam looked so young resting in Deans arms. "Sam I shouldn't have asked you to clean the knives, when you were alone, that was wrong of me, and I also shouldn't have left you outside in below freezing weather for three hours. Sam, I am so sorry. For everything."

Dean squeezed Sam a little closer to him, with his fathers apology, Sam's eyes began to feel unbearably heavy. "Besides twelve year olds, should play with sharp things little bro," Dean said mockingly.

"I'm thirteen, jerk." Sam stated in almost a hiss. "What?" "No, way dude, I'm pretty sure you're twelve. Dean's eyes drifted away from Sam as he began to try to figure out what day it was.

As if the guilt of nearly killing his son wasn't enough, he had also completely forgot the kids birthday. "Mary would be so proud," he thought to himself sarcastically. "Oh Sam, I can't believe I forgot." But it was too late for another apology as Sam had already fallen asleep.

0000000000000000000

The next hour seemed to fly by in a blur. Both men began the task of cleaning Sam's arm and looking for other injuries, that Sam may not have told them about. "I think that's it dad. Other than the gash and a little bit of frost bite, I think we found everything."

"Yeah well, the kid is still to cold, you know the drill buddy. I'll go get the other bed ready. Get ready to move him."

As John went into the master bedroom to get the bed ready for Sam, Dean knew exactly what was going to happen. They were going to make a Sam sandwich.

There wasn't a damn thing Dean wouldn't do for his brother, but somethings were just plain awkward. As he gently sat down next to his brother, Dean began once again carding his hand through Sam's too long locks. Sam had always been Dean's number one priority, but lately that had not been the case. Between hunting with his dad, drinking and women. Sam had been lost on his radar. How could he have forgotten the kids birthday!? When did their relationship become so strained that Sam didn't even feel he could come to Dean with an injury? The hole in Dean's heart was getting wider and wider with each second as he recalled the hurtful words that he had uttered to his brother the night before. When had he become John? "Don't worry kid, I'll make this up to you, I promise."

John chose that moment to make himself known. "Alright, the other room is all set up." As he began to reach for Sam, Dean interjected. "No, I'll get him." And without argument, Dean reached down to the twin size mattress and scooped his little brother into his arms and held him securely to his chest.

0000000000000000000000

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. All three of the Winchester men lay only in their boxers and were "snuggled" together with a unconscience Sammy in the middle. "I hope the Kid doesn't wake up anytime soon," John mumbled under his breath. The truth was John Winchester would do anything for his boys, including lay against them in only his boxers in a cramped bed. His love truly knew no bounds.

00000000000000000000000

The hours passed slowly, all three of the men had fallen asleep around noon and had periodically woken up to check on Sam, only to fall back asleep. Around 3:00pm John was woken up to an elbow to the ribs. "What the hell?"

"Sorry d'd," Sam said barely awake. "Hey buddy how you feelin? Even without a response, John knew the answer to that, Sam's skin looked flushed and he could feel the heat radiating off his infected arm. Sam opened his mouth as if he was trying to speak but quickly closed it as the only sound that came out was a low whimper. "That bad, huh." "Okay stay right here, and try not to move, I'll be right back with something for the pain."

John ran out the room grabbing the Impala keys on his way. In the back of the Impala lay their advance medical kit, which they used only for emergencies. Through the years they had collected quite a lot of various medical equipment and supplies. They also had enough pain killers in their to sedate an elephant. As John reached into the kit he quickly grabber the small clear vial and a packaged syringe, and headed back into the house.

**TBC! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed of favorites this story! I might upload another chapter tonight, but I'm not sure yet. **

**-penelopegraceful**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Child Forgotten

Author: penelopegraceful

Summary: Basically Sam is forgotten on the most important day of the year, his birthday and is injured. His father and brother return home only to make the situation worse. Will they lose Sam forever or will they realize the error of their ways and make things right for once.

I don't own anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 5

Over the years, the Winchester family had seen their far share of injuries, from bruised bodies to broken bones. As John grabbed the vile and syringe, his hand felt unnaturally heavy. They always saved the morphine for emergencies, but hell, this was an emergency. John had neglected his boy enough, if he could offer Sam the least bit of comfort, then it was worth it. As he made his way back into the house and into the room the three were sharing, the clinch in John's heart returned with a ferocity that he had not expected.

Sam lay in his brother's arm, silently weeping into his brothers shoulder. It was as if the dam within Sam that was holding back all the emotions of the past two days had broken, and the river had been unleashed.

Without hesitation, John carefully took a seat next to Dean, careful not to jostle the bed anymore than he had to. Sam shook violently as John approached, the pain and infection taking a huge toll on him.

"Sammy, I'm gonna give you something for the pain, alright buddy?" As John spoke he quickly unpackaged the syringe and measured out the exact dose that he needed from the vile. He made sure he was out of Sam's line of sight as he finished prepping the equipment. No need to scare the boy more than he already was.

John quickly grabbed a alcohol packet from the first aid kit, that had been thrown haphazardly on the nightstand, and swabbed the crook of Sam's arm.

The cold disinfectant started Sam, and he looked up at his father who was now holding the syringe and nearing his arm. "No!" Sam's startled scream broke both of the older Winchesters already bruised heart. "Please NO!, I'll be good, NO!" Sam bucked and fought Dean's hold. "Keep him still Dean."

"Shhh, Sam, you're alright. Dad's just gonna give you something to help you sleep. Shhh, I've gotcha."

A pained sobbing noise was all that could be heard, as John injected Sam with the syringe, quickly depressing the contents into Sam.

"All done Buddy, you did great," John cooed, quickly carding his hand through Sam's hair, and wiping the tears from Sam's face with his thumb.

Sam leaned into John's touch, as his eyes drifted shut. The trust Sam still had in John was unreal. John had neglected his boy in the worst way, but his baby still trusted him.

"Sweet dreams Sam."

Dean held his baby brother in his arms as Sam quickly fell into a deep medicated sleep. Dean's chest literally ached, watching his brother go through so much agony. He would switch places with him in an instant, but for now he would just hold Sam.

000000000000000000000

The rest of the night went by in a blur, Dean and John took turns laying with Sam as he slumbered. Both afraid that he would wake up disoriented and frightened if he was alone.

The Winchester men realized they had screwed up, but as the soft snore filled the room, they realized they were going to have to eat humble pie for a while to atone for the mistakes they had made with their youngest.

000000000000000000000

Sam was on complete bed rest for the next week while he recuperated from the infection and frost bite he had suffered.

John and Dean were never more than an arms reach away. At first it was somewhat comforting, he had never really been comforted before for pain. Usually John would just tell Sam to "suck it up," or "stop whining." But instead John would have Dean hold his brother as they cleaned and redressed the wound on Sam's arm, and when it came time for Sam's morphine injection, John would gently pick Sam up and lay the boy in his lap, whispering soothing words, as soon as Sam's eyes began to fall his father would placed a kiss on top of his head as he inserted the needle into Sam's already to tender arm. Sam still cried out, but John was right there to comfort him and rub his arm, until Sam gently drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000

Once John was sure Sam was asleep, he tucked his exhausted child into the bed and exited the room, joining Dean in the living room.

"Watch your brother, I'll be back in an hour. If there are any problems just call." And before Dean could even ask were his father was going, John was gone.

0000000000000000000

Exactly forty-six minutes later, Dean heard the unmistakable rumble of the Impala. John quickly emerged from the doorway holding a small stack of beautifully wrapped parcels.

"I just thought he would like something to unwrap when he wakes up." John said as a sad smile ghosted across his stubbled face. He knew the gifts weren't much, but it was a start.

John and Dean quietly re entered the room were Sam lay sprawled out on the mattress. Trying his damnedest not to make a sound, John placed the presents on the cluttered bedside table. His eyes quickly drifted back to a sleeping Sam, his heart still ached at the thought of how close he came to losing his boy. As he laid his hand on Sam's warm chest, he vowed that from now on his boys would come first, no matter what.

"Happy Birthday Sam."

The End.

Thank you again for the reviews! I have few ideas already for my next story, so hopefully I'll have that up sometime this weekend.

-penelopegraceful


End file.
